yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Helping James stand up for himself/Family/Arriving at New York/The Rhino returns
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends reached New York in Mickey Mouse, James and the Giant Peach. That night, Mickey and the others notice James reading his travel book to New York. Mickey Mouse: Hey, James. James Henry Trotter: (surprised) Oh, Mickey, you startled me. Mickey Mouse: Sorry. (chuckles) Just thought I check up on you if you're happy coming to New York. James Henry Trotter: More than anything, I just hope my aunts doesn't find us here. Jiminy Cricket: Chin up, James. You got us, we're your friends, and we're here to help. Chip: Jiminy's right, it's time you take as stand against your aunts. Dale: You've dreamed of coming to New York, and we came this far too. Herman the Bootle Beetle: We'll be here with you the whole time, James. Gadget Hackwrench: Don't give up, James, we got your back. Bernard: It's okay to be scared, James. Sometimes, we just have to be brave. Cornelius: Bernard is right, James, you took a brave risk trying to rescue Mr. Centipede from certain death by skeleton pirates. Jake: Chin up, Mate. We're all in this together, that's what friends are for. Bianca: That's right, Darling, we'll help you anyway we can. Robin Hood: Never let your aunts force you to go back the way you were, James. Mickey Mouse: Just stand up for yourself, and we'll always be there for you. With that said, James felt much better. James Henry Trotter: Thank you, Mickey, thank you all so much. Maid Marian: You're welcome, James. Benjamin Hood: Do you thinks we'll make it soon, Dad? Robin Hood: All in good time, Benny. And so, Mickey and his friends kept James in good company. Meanwhile back at Merlock's domain, he was even more upset. Merlock: ARRRGH! How could they defeat the Robot Shark and the Skeleton Pirates!? Mortimer Mouse: I don't know, but we better find a monster to put an end to their trip for New York fast! Merlock: It's time to take matters into my own hands, the Rhino will take care of them for good! Bradley Uppercrust III: Are you sure, Merlock? No offense, but rhinos can't fly. Merlock: I'm talking about the Rhino from the storm, (whacks him in the head) You idiot! Bradley Uppercrust III: (dizzy) Oh, I get it. (passed out) Merlock: (casting a spell) When the storms are brewing at the bay, send the rhino to put an end to their flight TODAY! With the storm clouds forming with the Rhino, Merlock sends it to go after Mickey, James and the others. Back with Mickey, James and company, Mr. Centipede was having trouble staying awake. Mr. Centipede: Oh, boy. What I wouldn't do for a cup of coffee. (keeping himself awake) Cup of Joe. Old Green Grasshopper: (coming up with some beddings) I say, Old sport. Came to relieve you of your duties. Mr. Centipede: I said I'd steer the peach. Have to steer the peach. Can't quit now. Old Green Grasshopper: (tucking him into sleep) Good show, Old boy. Mr. Centipede: Thanks, Mr. Grasshopper. When the Grasshopper started playing his tune with his violins, James could hear them. James Henry Trotter: That music. Old Green Grasshopper: Oh, Sir James! D-Did I disturb you? So sorry. I-I-I-I'll put this away. James Henry Trotter: No, no! I like it. I used to hear it at my aunts' house before I went to sleep. That was you, wasn't it? Or do all grasshoppers play music? Old Green Grasshopper: All grasshoppers try. I'm sure you've heard this. (making cricket noises) Ghastly, isn't it? Cricket stuff. Music should be the voice of the soul. James Henry Trotter: What does that mean? Old Green Grasshopper: It means that when I'm happy, my music sounds like this. (playing his happiest tune) And when I'm sad, it's like this. (playing his saddest tune) James Henry Trotter: When I was sad, I used to climb in bed with my mum and dad. But that was a long time ago. Old Green Grasshopper: I'm sure they'd be very proud of you, James. I know we are. Just as the music started to play, everyone woke up to hear it. Old Green Grasshopper: Take a little time, just look at where we are We've come very, very far, together And if I might say so Mr. Centipede: And if I might say so too Both: We wouldn't have got anywhere If it weren't for you, boy Mrs. Ladybug: Love is the sweetest thing Earthworm: Love never comes just when you think it will Miss Spider: Love is the way we feel for you Old Green Grasshopper: We're family Old Green Grasshopper and Mr. Centipede: We're family We're family Ladybug: All of us Old Green Grasshopper: And you! Merlin: Think of where we'd be if we were on our own Archimedes: (spoken) We'd be dead! Miss Kitty Mouse: You're what holds us all, together James Henry Trotter: (spoken) I am? J. Thaddeus Toad: And if I might say so Goofy and Sylvia: And if we might say so too Old Green Grasshopper: We never could love anyone as much as All: We love you! Glowworm: Love Mr. Centipede and Miss Spider: Is the strangest thing Glowworm: Love Robin Hood and Marian: Does exactly what it wants to do Glowworm: Love Scrooge McDuck: Boy, you know it's true All: We're family, we're family, we're family, me, me, me, me and you! Miss Spider: Ashes to ashes and dust to dust All: Without you there'd be no us Love is the sweetest thing Love does exactly what it wants to do Love is the way we feel for you We're family, we're family James Henry Trotter: We're family, me All: And you! After the song, James knew what it means to have a new family. James Henry Trotter: We'll always be together, won't we? Mr. Cemtipede: Kid, your stuck with us, for life. Just then, a foghorn was heard. Mickey Mouse: Hey, Everyone! Look down there, it's New York City! James Henry Trotter: We made it! Earthworm: We did? Miss Spider: New York City. Old Green Grasshopper: Breathtaking! Stunning! Mrs. Ladybug: Oh, how glorious! James Henry Trotter: Look at the park! Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! Cornelius: What a magnificent view! Pips: I couldn't agree with you more, Cornelius. Dilan: Nor could I, this is perfect. Mr. Centipede: It's fabulous. Miss Spider: We have made it! Mrs. Ladybug: What a wonderful sight! Glowworm: There's Lady Liberty. Earthworm: (smelling happily) I can almost smell the lovely dirt. Miss Spider: Is it not beautiful? James Henry Trotter: The Empire State Building! Bianca: Just as you dreamed of it, James. Mr. Centipede: See those lights! Wa-hoo! Yippee! Attaboy, Jimmy! Lady Kluck: Yee-hee! Well done, James! Homer Simpson: Woo hoo! We made to New York! Old Green Grasshopper: Good show, James! The city awaits us. Miss Spider: Now, remember, James. First impression is very important. Natasha Hood: What could possibly go wrong? Suddenly, there was a dark cloud blowing the compass away. Timothy Q. Mouse: Uh oh! (as Jake and Fidget stopped him) The Compass! James Henry Trotter: Oh no! Old Green Grasshopper: We're be blown off course. Mr. Centipede: We'll wind up in Jersey! Miss Kitty Mouse: What's going on?! Maid Marian: Benjamin! Natasha! Hold on to me! Benjamin Hood: Mom? Dad? Natasha Hood: Mommy? Daddy? Robin Hood: What?! Natasha Hood: (points at the Rhino) All of a sudden, the Rhino appears. Old Green Grasshopper: Could it be? Mr. Centipede: No, it couldn't be. Miss Kitty Mouse: Is that...?! James Henry Trotter: It's the rhino! Abigail: The rhino!? Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt! And we've just made it to New York too! Mickey Mouse: Merlock just doesn't know when to give up! Homer Simpson: (screams and "AAAAGHH!" and holds on to Stanley) Hubie: Goodness Glaciers! This is not gonna end well! Natasha Hood: Take evasive action! Take evasive action! Mrs. Ladybug: Oh, James. Do something. James Henry Trotter: Everyone, climb up into the rigging! Hurry! As everyone did, Jiminy, Chip, Dale, and the others had to stay with him. Michelle: I'm scared, Uncle Cornelius! Cornelius: (holding his niece) I'm here, Michelle, we'll be alright as long as we stick with James. Mr. Mole: I belive I'm with you on this, Cornelius! Miss Spider: James, are you not coming with us? James Henry Trotter: No! It got my mum and dad. It won't get my friends! So, James has to come face to face with the rhino. James Henry Trotter: Come out and show your face, You stupid beast! Then, the Rhino finally revealed itself in the dark clouds as James looks in great big horror. James Henry Trotter: (gasps) Old Green Grasshopper: Good God Almighty! Sylvia Marpole: That storm cloud is a rhino, I've never seen it up close! With James acting afraid, Jake had to help him. Jake: Jamie, it's okay to be scared, being afraid is just a start of being brave! Earthworm: Remember what your parents said, James! "Try looking at it another way!" James Henry Trotter: You're not even a real Rhino! You're just a lot of smoke and noise! I'm not afraid of you! The thunderclap has gotten more worse, the rhino charges towards the heroes. James Henry Trotter: I'M... NOT... AFRAID... OF YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! As the rhino disappeared right after it zapped, the fence platform right behind James sending towards inside the peach as it cut the lines freeing the seagulls. Mickey and the others: James! James Henry Trotter: No! And so, the peach fell right into the earth with James and some of Mickey's friends inside. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225